The Friend Zone
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Santana is in love with Finn, but he's with that diva Rachel. Can her best friends Quinn and Brittany get Finn and Santana together? This is AU, and Finn and Santana never slept together!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Santana, wanna hear a joke?" my best friend and secret crush Finn asked.

"Sure," I replied, smiling weakly. Finn's jokes were always really pathetic, but I always pretended to enjoy them anyways. I would do anything for Finn.

"Why did the turkey cross the road?" he asked me.

"Why?"

"Because the chicken was on a break!" he shouted, and cracked up, spitting chicken pasta out of his mouth. I blushed, scooting down in my seat as all the other tables looked over at us.

We were in college, and while Finn was training to be vocal coach, I was getting my law degree. We were best friends and did everything together. There was a group of us that were at the same college and went around being labeled 'The Fivesome.' There was me, Quinn, Brittany, Finn, and... stupid, stupid Rachel. She was with Finn. Of course, she didn't know about my secret crush on him.

I hated her.

Of course, Quinn and Brittany knew that I loved Finn, and we isolated ourselves from Rachel. Finn was the peacemaker between the two of us and that stupid little girl. He knew we hated her, but he didn't know why. I refused to tell him, refused to ruin our friendship.

"Why do you hate Rachel so much?" he asked me. I jumped, flustered by the question.

"Because, um, she's annoying," I lied. She was annoying, but that wasn't why I hated her so much.

"She's really nice," he told me.

"Yeah right," I replied, rolling my eyes. Rachel was a bitch. I was sure she knew I liked Finn, as she acted all flirty and pathetic when I was around them, and smirked at me when he kissed her and she saw me watching them. Me, Quinn, and Brittany were in the same dorm together, and Rachel was in the dorm next to us, unfortunately. I was sure she had heard me, Brittany, and Quinn talking about Finn one night.

"So, do you want dessert? My treat."

"No, thanks," I replied, putting a hand on my stomach. "I'm huge and fat, I don't need any more fat."

"You're not fat," Finn told me. "You're beautiful." My heart fluttered when he said that, but then I thought, "_If he thinks I'm beautiful why is he with Rachel? He's such a user!"_

_"_Nah, it's okay," I said. "I have some work to do, anyways."

"Bye, are you going to the party at the sorority party tomorrow night?" Finn asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be there. I totally forgot about it!" I said. It was a party between the girl sorority house and the boy sorority house. Even though none of 'The Fivesome' were part of either house, Finn and Quinn were friends with some of them, so the five of us got invited to all the cool parties.

"Bye, Finn," I said. I stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

"So, what should we wear to the party?" Quinn asked. She was standing in front of the closet, her hands on her hips.

"Hmm." I took a yellow sundress off a hanger. "You should wear this," I told Quinn, handing it to her. "It's really pretty with your blond hair and green eyes."

"Thanks!" Quinn said. I took a pink off the shoulder sweater with a big ass pink heart on it and a pair of tight jeans out. "Here, wear this." I threw it to Brittany. "It looks hot on you!"

"Thanks!" Brittany said, jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom. "What should I wear?" I asked.

"Hey, you can wear my blue dress," Quinn suggested, handing it to me.

After we had changed into our clothes, I settled in the chair in front of my mirror. I was trying to think of the best way to do my hair and makeup when Brittany and Quinn walked over to me, both armed with brushes, clips, and makeup.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're going to do your hair and makeup," Quinn answered. "You need to look beautiful if you want to ruin Rachel and get Finn."

"Cool!" I said, and for the next hour, Quinn and Brittany did my hair and makeup.

"Awesome!" I said, looking at myself in the mirror. I was ready.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Santana." I turned around. I was wearing the blue dress Quinn lent me, and my hair was pinned in a sexy side pony. I was wearing makeup, but not too much, unlike that slut Rachel, I thought bitterly. When I saw Finn I almost dropped the plastic cup of beer I was clutching.

"Finn!" I said, blushing.

"You look good," he told me.

"Thanks, you do too!" I told him, knowing it was an understatement. My eyes traveled over his muscles, big, but not gross and bulging like Puck's. I saw Rachel scowling out of the corner of my eye, and then she stomped over to me and Finn.

"Oh, Finnie." She fake pouted. "Let's go dance on the floor. They're playing my FAVORITE song." I heard 'Jar Of Hearts' by Christina Perri."

"Alright," Finn said, but he didn't look happy about it. "Bye, Santana," he said in that kind yet sexy way that made my heart melt every time. "Bye... bye," I choked out, Rachel smirking at me as she led Finn to the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as her and Brittany walked over to me, both of them also drinking beer.

"N-nothing," I stammered. "Just Finn's hot and Rachel's a bitch, that's all."

"You just noticed this now?"

Me, Quinn, Brittany drank, danced, ate, drank, danced, ate, talked, danced, drank, on and on and on. Finally, I was sitting in the corner, drinking some sort of alcoholic cocktail, when Finn came over to me.

"Hi," he said, smiling, and my knees went weak.

"H-hey."

"Do you wanna dance?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna dance with me?"

"What about Rachel? Won't she be mad?"

"She has no reason to be mad, she's going around dancing with some other guys."""

"Well... okay then."

Finn helped me out and me walked to the dance floor. Dancing with Finn was fun, and I could tell he was impressed with my gracefulness. The whole thing was smooth... Finn was a much better dancer than he was in high school. I giggled at the memory of when we had to swing dance for an assignment in Glee club, and we and Finn were partners. My toes hurt just thinking about it. We pranced around at fast songs, and just swayed back and forth for slow songs. I wanted to keep dancing with him all night, but I was tired and out of breath, so I finally excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I was touching up my makeup when Rachel walked up to me.

"STAY... AWAY... FROM HIM!" She practically hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, fatso. You like Finn, you flirt with him and danced with him, you want to sleep with him. But if you know what's good for him, keep your paws off him."

"You can't control him, Rachel. If he wants to break up with you to go out with me, he can't do that."

"You're pathetic, Santana. Stop being a desperate wannabee and instead of chasing after a guy who's going to be married, find someone..." she sneered, her eyes traveling up my body. "Find someone who's on your level."

"Wait, someone who's going to be married?" I asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Rachel gloated. "We're getting married, Santana. We're marrying in May, and after that we're going to try for a baby." She gloated. "He proposed to me last night."

I stepped back. It felt as if Rachel had just punched me in the face. "Whatever, bitch," I spat at her, and ran out of the bathroom. I walked into the master bedroom, collapsing on the bed. I began to cry, and suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps. I looked up, feeling woozy from all the alcohol I drank.

I saw Finn, and wiped furiously at my face. I didn't want him to see I was crying.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping he didn't notice I was crying.

"I had to go to the bathroom and all the other bathrooms except for the master one were full." He shrugged. "Why are you crying, San?" I gulped. I had to tell him, I couldn't lie. But if I told him I was in love with him, our friendship would never be the same again. He sat next to me on the bed, and pulled me into his arms. I could smell the cologne on his shirt.

"I..." I gulped, and then cried harder. "Rachel told me you proposed to her last night and you're getting married in May and gonna have a baby after that." I looked up at him. "And I'm in love with you. I have been since junior year of high school."

"It's alright," Finn told me, and I felt horrible from the crying and all that alcohol. Why did I drink? I hardly ever drank THAT much at parties. _Because you were upset about Finn, _a little voice in the back of my head reminded me. I lifted my head as Finn lowered his lips to give me a platonic kiss on the forehead, and it was truly an accident the first time our lips met. We both were surprised at first, but then we deepened the kiss.

"I meant what I said last night," Finn told me. "I really do think you're beautiful." I nodded, my world spinning because of beer and cocktails, and I knew Finn's was too. Finn lightly pressed me onto the bed, sliding on top of me but resting his body on his arm as he kissed me, explored me, so that he didn't crush me.

"What about Rachel?" I asked.

"I never proposed to her," Finn told me. "We talked about maybe getting married when we were well out of college with good paying jobs, but I never proposed, and I sure as hell don't want to even think about having kids right now."

I smiled as he kissed me, and it was all downhill from there. I didn't remember the before moments or the after moments, but I sure remembered the during moments.

I woke up next to Finn. I looked over, and then gasped as I heard the door rattling. I jumped up, covering myself with the sheet. "Who is it?" I called through the door.

"Brittany and Quinn," Quinn called. "Santana, is that you?" I opened the door just a crack, just so they could see my face, nothing else.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"What are you doing up here?" they asked.

"I was, just, um, sleeping," I lied, and while they looked suspicious, they didn't say anything.

"We're ready to go," Brittany said. "You coming?"

"Um, yeah," I said. "Just give me a minute, okay? I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay." They nodded and left. "Finn!" I ran to the bed and shook him awake. "Finn!" Finn woke up.

"Santana?" Finn asked, confused to see me in front of him, naked with a sheet wrapped around me. "Santana, what are you doing? What am I doing? Why are you naked?"

"Don't you remember last night?" I asked, and he shot up in bed.

"Oh my fucking god!" he cursed, and I was surprised, since I had never heard a bad word slither from his mouth. I knew then that this was really bad. "Santana, don't me wrong, I love you, but... I'm with Rachel, and I cheated! Please... I'm staying with Rachel. Please don't tell anyone about this." I waited till Finn had dressed and left until I dressed and walked out to the car.

Quinn and Brittany waited until we were back at the dorm, I had changed out of my dress, taking my hair down and dressed in my comfiest pajamas, and was laying listlessly on my bed.

"So, what really happened?" Quinn asked.

"Please, Santana," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes. "We saw you were naked and we saw what looked like Finn's head in the bed in the master bedroom. Yes, you're not too good at keeping the door closed almost all the way so that nobody can see in. Now out with it. What happened?"

I began to cry. Quinn and Brittany got up and walked over to my bed, sitting on it. Quinn rubbed my back and stroked my hair while Brittany hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Me and Finn slept together," I said, and my two best friend's eyes widened. "And... after you guys left, he told me that while he loved me and thought I was beautiful, he didn't want to be a cheater, he was with Rachel and he was staying with her."

"That little jerk!" Brittany said, pouting.

"I'm going to get him!" Quinn growled.

"No!" I said. "He told me not to tell anybody!"

"But he can't do this!" Quinn shouted. "He can't mess with your heart like this!"

"Well, he did," I replied, shrugging. "Nothing we can do about it. We can't force him to break up with Rachel."

So I avoided Finn, fought with Rachel, cried, gossiped and cried some more with Quinn and Brittany, and went to classes. However, little did I know that sleeping with Finn would come back and bite me in the butt.

I woke up that morning, feeling like vomiting. I had also been having mood swings, cravings, and sore, tender breasts for the past week or so. It was a month and a half since I slept with Finn.

I jumped up, running into the bathroom, collapsing to the floor and throwing up. Finally, I was just dry heaving, which hurt my throat and stomach muscles.

"Santana, you alright?" Quinn and Brittany ran into the bathroom. Quinn held my hair back, rubbing my back in soothing little circles while Brittany got a glass of water and some gum. When I was finished puking my guts out, I drank the water and chewed the gum.

"Santana, are you pregnant?" Quinn asked.

"What?" I said, blushing.

"You've being having the symptoms for the past week," Quinn said. "And you did sleep with Finn. What about your period?"

"Well, now I think about it..." I scratched my head.

"I'm late, I haven't gotten it this month."

"Come on, we're going to the drugstore."

"No!" I pleaded. "I don't wanna go! It'd be too embarrassing."

Once we had left the bathroom and walked back into the dorm, me flopping on my bed. "Well..." Quinn thought for a minute. "Brittany, can you drive to the drugstore, buy a pregnancy test, and drive back without crashing my car?"

Brittany nodded, and Quinn gave Brittany the keys and money. "Don't get a urine test," Quinn said. "Get a blood test. They're more accurate." Brittany nodded and left.

"What am I gonna do if it's positive?" I sobbed. "I have my whole life ahead of me, I can't have a baby. Not to mention the fact that I'm not financially or emotionally strong to raise a baby."

"Yes you are, if you really try," Quinn firmly told me. "But let's take this one step at a time, okay? You're not even sure if it's going to be positive yet." I nodded, and we talked about anything and everything other than I might be pregnant while we waited for Brittany to come back. Finally she did, the door swinging open.

"Here," she said, handing me the kit, and I turned white as I looked down at the kit, at the instrument I used to get some blood and then I had to put it over this thing which would say whether I was pregnant or not.

I turned to Quinn. "Here," she said, and helped me with the test. It had to wait for five minutes before it gave a result, and I almost died of agony waiting. Finally, the timer went off.

"Can you do it? I'm too nervous."

"Sure."

Quinn checked it.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"It's positive." My heart sank.

That day, after one of my classes, I went hunting for Finn. I knew he was on the floor above me in class. I finally found, him walking down the corridor. I called torned to me.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Alright," he said uncomfortably, and we found a private place to talk.

"What did you need, Santana?" I began to cry.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn lay on the couch in Rachel's dorm later that day, making out with her. But he couldn't get into the spirit of things.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, pulling away from him. He wiped his lips on the back of his hands, removing Rachel's raspberry lip gloss from his lips.

"Nothing," he told her.

"Finn Hudson, I've known you since we were five. I know when you're lying."

"Rachel, it's nothing!" he told her. She rolled her eyes and crashed her lips against his again.

"Watcha, doing, Quinn?" Brittany asked as me and her watched Quinn get ready for a date with her boyfriend Sam, who went to another nearby college. She was fidgeting with the zipper on her dress, and doing her makeup.

"I'm getting ready for my date with Sam," she said as she took a small jewelry box out of the closet. Quinn took out a couple of seashell barrettes. She fastened them into her hair, clipping her blond waves back.

"Hey, S, wanna to the nightclub tonight and get crazy drunk?" asked Brittany.

"No thanks. I'm PREGNANT, remember?" I snapped. Brittany's eyes immediately welled up.

"Look, I'm sorry. But pregnant women can't drink?"

"Do you want to order a pizza and have a scary movie fest?"

"Um... no thanks. Scary movies are bad for pregnant women too," I lied. Brittany bought it.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as she took a tube of lip gloss out of a drawer. She opened it, swiveling the stick up, and then carefully swiped it across her lips.

"It's Finn."

"What about that jerk?"

"I... I told him I was pregnant today, and he just mumbled something about being too young to be a father and staying with Rachel before he ran off."

"That's totally unfair."

"I know! So, I just want to stay in and think about how much my life sucks."

"Do you want me to stay here?" Brittany asked.

"It's okay," I told her. I didn't want to ruin her Friday night. "You can go if you want."

"Alright." Brittany's eyes lit up. "Maybe I'll ask Mike if he wants to go see a movie!"

"Sounds good," I replied dully, resting a hand on my still flat stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked Quinn.

"It's... it's girl stuff," she responded, shaking her head.

"Come on, tell me," Sam responded.

"It's about your jerk of a best friend, Finn. Him and Santana had a one night stand, and now she's pregnant. However, he refuses to break up with that bitch to be with Santana and his kid." Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Look, I'll talk to him."

Sam knocked on the door. It opened.

"Hey, dude," Finn said. "What's up?"

"Is that bitch Rachel here?"

"No, and watch what you say. That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"Exactly! Santana's prettier and nicer, and she's having your kid!"

"You're way out of line here!"

"Just remember, keeping this from Rachel is just like what Quinn did to you. And it tore you apart. If you don't tell, I will."

"Do I look sexy or do I look sexy?" Rachel asked as she modeled her new red dress for Finn.

"Um, Rach, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Rachel asked, annoyed.

"Well, Santana's pregnant..."

"Who cares about that bitch?"

"And I'm the father."

"Wait, what? I thought I specifically told you not to hang out with her, and then you went and slept with her?"

"It was just a one night stand!"

Rachel turned and stormed out the door, knocking on Santana's door. It opened, and Santana was there, looking depressed. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants, obviously trying to hide the fact that she had gained weight.

"You little bitch!" Rachel yelled at Santana, jumping at her and knocking her to the ground. Santana yelled, and Quinn and Brittany held Santana back while Finn held Rachel.

"You little slut!" Rachel yelled as she tried to get away from Finn. "You slept with my boyfriend!"

"No sé qué demonios estás hablando, perra loca. ¡Aléjate de mí! Finn ni siquiera te gusta, nunca lo ha hecho! Es por eso que me eligió para llevar a sus hijos! No me obligues a llamar a la tierra, puta! Sí, así es como lo hacemos en Lima alturasadyacentes, pequeño monstruo! Yo no estoy gordo, voy a estar más delgada de lo que incluso cuando no estoy embarazada! Es mejor ser feliz Bretaña y Quinnestán sosteniendo estar de vuelta, de lo contrario estaría muerto! Será mejor que no me toque ni lo demandaré! Usted no puede golpear el culo de una chica embarazada!" Santana yelled back.

"Stop!" Finn shouted, pushing Rachel out the door and locking it. "Look, Santana, I want to be here for you and the kid." Santana nodded, smiling, tears falling down her beautiful face. "And I want to be with you, since I'm breaking up with Rachel. Or she's breaking up with me... I really don't know."

"Cool." Santana smiled, and Finn kissed her. "So, um... do you want to go to my first doctors' appointment, um, the 8 week one? It's this Saturday."

"I'll be there," Finn said, smiling. "I'll pick you up, I'm not taking any chances with my baby mama. Is anyone else going?"

"Um, Brittany and Quinn, if that's all right with you?"

"Yes, it's fine. I'll, um, call you later, okay?"

Santana nodded, kissing Finn again. When he left, she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"You should be happy, S. You got what you wanted, you're with Finn, and you guys are gonna have a baby."

"I'm just... shook up about Rachel. Why does she think it's okay to attack a pregnant girl? I could have miscarried, and then I'd sue her." Santana shook her head.

"Rachel's a stupid little bitch who doesn't care about the rules," Brittany pointed out. Santana frowned, and then turned around, grabbing her coat, her keys, and her purse.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked, frowning.

"I'm going to visit my parents," Santana said, smiling. "I'm gonna tell them that I'm with child."

"Oh, Santana!" Mrs. Lopez answered the door, a look of shock on her face. Santana had driven an hour to visit her parents, since the college she was going to was an hour away from Lima. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you!"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I? I can come back another time if you want."

"Oh, no, sweetie, it's fine. Your father's at work, but you and I can have a little chat. I haven't been able to have one on one time with my oldest _hija. _And don't tell your sister and brothers, but you're my hijo favorito."

Santana smiled as she sat at the kitchen table. Her mother busied herself around the kitchen, putting some chocolate chip cookies on a plate and starting a kettle of tea. "How are you, cariño? You look muy cansado.

"Oh, mamá, I am. How's Maria?"

"She's good. She's at soccer practice."

"What about Alberto and Jose?" Maria was Santana's 12 year old sister, while Jose was 25 and Alberto 27."

"They're good. Jose recently met a girl, a very nice, pretty one, and let me tell you how relieved I am she's Latina too, so that we can carry on the Latina name, and they're getting pretty serious, while Alberto has just announced he's marrying Katlin." Mrs. Lopez frowned. "I'm glad for him, of course, since he's happy with her, but remember you met her last Christmas? She's an airhead blond, unable to tell her right from her left, and doesn't have a drop of Latina blood in her. She doesn't even have a job, she's a freeloader, and she'll probably mess up my grandchildren!"

"Wow, sounds serious." Santana pouted. "Mama, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, darling?"

"I'm, um, pregnant." Mrs. Lopez's eyes got wide.

"Who's the father?"

"Finn. I'm eight weeks along and I'm keeping it. I understand if you're angry, because I'm not married and Finn is not Latino, but I love Finn and my unborn child."

"Oh, San, I'm not mad!" exclaimed Mrs. Lopez. "I'm happy. Imagine... my baby girl is having a baby. I've been waiting for forever to be a grandparent. I'll spoil the child to death, of course, and I'll sew it a whole bunch of clothes, since I know money's tight for you. Imagine!" she smiled. "I'll be sure to pass the news along to your father and siblings. When is your first appointment?"

"Saturday, Mama, but I don't know if you can come. I already promised Finn, Quinn, and Brittany that they could come, and I don't know if there's room for you."

"Nonsense, Santana! I'm not coming, but I'll give you money!" Mrs. Lopez retrieved her purse, handing Santana a wad of money.

"Thanks, Mom," Santana replied, smiling. Things were turning out good after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts, everyone! It means alot to me!**_

"You nervous?" Finn asked me. We were on our way to my appointment. I was sitting in the front next to Finn, who was driving, while Brittany and Quinn sat in the back.

"Yeah," I told him. "I'm worried I'll... miscarry or our baby will have Down Syndrome."

"I doubt our baby'll have Down Syndrome," Finn told me. "And even if our child does, we'll love him or her just the same." I nodded, and suddenly I realized something. I realized why Quinn lied to Finn, all those years ago. He was so caring and was going to be such a great father, and if I had cheated on him and it wasn't his baby, I would lie just to keep him around. Because I love him, just like Quinn had. Of course, now Quinn was in love with Sam.

"Don't worry, San, everything will be fine," Quinn told me. "They'll have you pee in a cup and take your vitals, and then they'll ask about how many partners you've had in the last year and about your last period and everything, and then they'll do an ultrasound.

All the other women were so much older than me. They had bigger bumps and shiny wedding rings. Most of them had other children with them.

Finally, the nurse called my name. I peed in a cup and had my vitals taken and was asked questions just like Quinn told me would happen, and then the doctor began to set up the ultrasound. The gel was a little cold on my stomach, and I winced, but all that was forgot when the screen burst to life. I heard my baby before I saw it, heard the pitter pattering of a tiny heart beating.

"There's definitely a baby in there," the doctor told me, smiling, and I had to bite my cheek to keep myself from saying 'no duh.' Then, I saw my perfect baby. "Everything's going on okay in there," the doctor told me before asking if I would like the ultrasound on DVD. I nodded, and the doctor got it and gave it to me.

A couple weeks later

I sat on the floor in front of my closet, crying. I kept taking clothes out of the closet, but nothing fit me anymore, and I was only 10 weeks! I needed some clothes, since I was supposed to be going on a shopping spree with Quinn and Brittany to the mall. They had just run somewhere real quick, and was going to be back any minute.

"Santana?"

I looked up. Brittany and Quinn were standing in the doorway. "H-Hi, guys," I said as I struggled to my feet.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"N-Nothing fits me," I sobbed. "I even tried on your guys's clothes, but those didn't fit me either!" I hicupped. "I'm only 10 weeks along and I have this massive bump, I don't even want to think about what I'm going to look like when my due date comes around. I'm surprised Finn still finds me attractive, since I'm so fat!"

"Now listen here, Santana Lopez," Quinn told me. "You're not fat, you're pregnant, and you're still beautiful! But it's weird, because when I was pregnant, I could still wear my old clothes normally until around Sectionals."

"In high school, my health teacher told me everyone's different," I told her.

"Well, we'll find something for you to wear, and then when we go to the mall we'll buy you some maternity clothes," Quinn told me. I nodded. It took a lot of searching, but eventually Brittany found her old WMHS track suit. Since Brittany had always been a little heavier than me, and since the track suits were pretty loose, I was able to fit into it.

At the mall, Brittany began to head towards a size 0 store.

"Brittany, get back here!" Quinn snapped.

"But I thought we were here to buy clothes."

"We are. For Santana."

"But Santana likes the size 0 store!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "B, I know that, but she's pregnant. She won't fit in that stuff anymore."

"Oh."

We headed to a nice maternity store, one that didn't have clothes that would make me look like a grandmother dressed in a garbage bag, and Brittany and Quinn sat patiently while I tried on a whole bunch of clothes. Finally, I had everything I needed.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Santana?"

I looked up. I was sitting alone at a table at Starbucks, sipping a frappicunio made of tea that wouldn't hurt my baby and reading a heavy college textbook. I was dressed in a sweater and loose jeans. I was nineteen weeks along, but it felt like I had been pregnant for nineteen months instead of nineteen weeks. I felt like crap. My hair was in a sloppy ponytail, and my face, ankles, and stomach were swollen. Now, it looked like someone had stuck a basketball under my shirt. The good thing was that my nails and hair had gotten longer, and I had a glow to me that I hadn't had before. "Hey, Finn." I smiled at my boyfriend. He smiled back and took the seat across from me. We had just gone to another appointment a couple days ago, where we found out we were having a girl. We were uber excited. "So, how's my little girl?" Finn asked, smiling.

"Good," I said, nodding. I shut my book and was taking a sip of tea when I felt it.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped in shock as I grasped my stomach. I felt it again. It felt like butterflies flying around in my uterus and going off balance, slamming against my walls, but I knew it was the baby kicking.

"What is it?" Finn asked, his face showing worry. "Is it the baby? Are you in premature labor? Because if you are, we'll have to go to a hospital in, like, New York to protect you and the baby, and we'll have to call a hospital and have them come get you in a helicopter..."

"Finn, it's alright," I told him, smiling. "It was just the baby kicking."

"Oh... thank God," he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"So... she's kicking?" he asked, and I laughed, nodding.

"Like a dancer," I told him. "Hey, maybe I passed on my dance genes to her and she'll become a cheerleader. Not a slutty one, however."

"Can I feel?" Finn asked, and I nodded. Finn pressed his palm to my stomach, my sweater thick enough to keep me warm, to protect me and the baby, but thin enough so it was easy for Finn to feel the movements of our daughter.

"Wow!" he gasped as she kicked him, for I had just discovered that when pressure was put to a certain part of my stomach, she responded by kicking. "Santana, you're wrong." I looked at him. "Those kicks are the kicks of a soccer player."

I laughed again. "Well I, for one, don't care what she is as long as she's happy and healthy."

"Me too," Finn said, and we kissed, pressing our lips to one another's.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed when I saw what time it was. "I gotta get to class!" I reached down, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"No, no!" Finn said, taking the bag from me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"Well," he said. "Last night I went to the library and I read some baby books about raising a family and pregnancy and stuff, and it said pregnant woman can't have much on their backs, so let me carry this. Okay?"

"Alright," I replied, nodding.

"Do you have a ride to class?"

"Well... no, I was planning on walking," I confessed.

"I'll drive you." I climbed into Finn's car, and he began to drive. "I also looked through some baby name books," he told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you find any nice ones?"

"Well, Lita and Olivia."

"That's really nice. They're both pretty names, but I like Olivia better. I don't want her to get teased for having an unordinary name."

"Would you... like to name her that?"

"I'd love to."

I stood in the hallway of my dorm one day. I was juggling another cup of tea, my mathbook, and I was standing at the vending machine. I looked a wrinkled dollar bill out, straightening it, slipping it into the slot. I pressed a button, and out tumbled a granola bar. I really wanted to have a Butterfinger, but I knew I had to eat healthy, for me and Olivia, so I was stuck with the granola bar.

I turned around, ready to walk my door, but I let out a little scream when I saw who was standing by me. "Relax, Santana," Rachel said, letting out a little giggle.

"What do you want?"

"It's a pity you're pregnant," Rachel said, sneering. When she did that, she looked like a bull dog. "You used to be just mildly ugly before, but now you're totally ugly."

"Can you go away, Rachel?" I asked. "I kind of have to eat my snack and study before I go out on a date with my father of my child and my boyfriend FINN."

"Just so you know," she said. "Whores like you who get pregnant by other girl's boyfriends all have episiotomy. I'm going to laugh when you have one."

"What's that?"

"Why don't you like it up?" I moved, unlocking my door and walking into my dorm. I looked up what it was and Google. I opened up the first site that looked reputable, my eyes scanning the screen, and then I screamed.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of nausea that had nothing to do with morning sickness, and I found myself wishing I wasn't pregnant anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed curled up in my position, wishing I could go back in time, and erase me having sex with Finn and getting pregnant. Sure, I would be miserable, watching Rachel be with Finn for the rest of my days, but at least I wouldn't have to go through the pain of giving birth... I knew that my daughter would come out any way she had to, no matter what happened to her mother. My body would literally be torn apart. And I wasn't even sure if I was keeping her... Olivia. My daughter.

I heard a knocking at the door, but I ignored it. Eventually, the door opened, and in walked Finn, with Brittany and Quinn. "Jesus, S, why didn't you answer the door?" Finn asked. "We agreed to meet here for our date, remember? I thought something happened when you didn't answer the door, and I eventually had to call B and Q to come let me in." He shook his head in disbelief, but then noticed the tears on my face. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" he asked, coming to sit next to me on the couch. "Santana? Are you... in labor? Should I... take you to the hospital... Oh my gosh, Quinn and Brittany will have to get hot water bottles and heated towels and blankets..."

"I'm fine!" I snapped. "I mean, I'm not fine, I... I'm not in labor. I'm..." I told the three what Rachel had done to me.

"That bitch!" Quinn said. "Don't worry. She's probably gonna rot in hell." I sniffled.

"Don't worry, San." Finn sat next to me on the couch, taking my hand in his. "The chances of you having to get that is very rare. See, it's something they make you do, anyways, it's a choice. If you didn't want to get one, you wouldn't have to. The whole idea behind it is that they think that you'd heal faster from a tear from an incision that they gave you faster than a tear that was caused by the baby's head tearing at your skin. But, that probably won't happen, and you'd have a choice, anyway."

I sniffled. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"But there's more on my mind than just that."

"What else can I help you with?"

"What are we going to do, Finn? With Olivia. Are we going to keep her or are we going to give her up? Because if we're going to keep her, we'll have to move out of the dorms. There simply isn't enough space in either of our rooms to raise a baby."

Finn smiled at me. "I wanna keep her."

"Me too. But where are we going to live?"

"We'll figure it out." Then he turned to Brittany. "How are things going with Puck?" he asked, and her eyes lit up.

"Great!" she exclaimed. She was dating Puck, who was going to a university only a couple miles away from their college, and he was in a dorm with Sam.

"What about you and Sam, Quinn?"

"Just great! I love him... a lot, and things have never been better!"

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, no, I don't have any plans, since Burt, Kurt, and my mom went to Europe a couple days ago and aren't coming back for a couple weeks. They asked me if I wanted to come with, but I told them I wanted to stay here with my baby mama. Why?"

"Because, my mom invited you to Thanksgiving dinner. My whole family wants to meet you, since no one in my family has except for my parents and sisters, especially now since you're related to them, since we're having a baby. Do you wanna come?"

"Oh, my God, yes, Santana! I'd be honored!"

"Great. Brittany and Quinn promised to drop by right after they stopped by their family's houses."

Brittany grinned. "I'm going to have pumpkin pie at my house, Quinn's house when I go to pick her up, and Santana's house on Thanksgiving!"

"You're going to be as round as a pumpkin if you eat that much pie!" Quinn teased her.

"Yeah, like Santana!" Brittany giggled.

"Hey, I take offense to that." I grabbed a pillow and whacked Brittany with it, which started a pillow fight between the four of us. "Hey, watch the abdomen!" I told them, draping a protective arm around the rise of my stomach. "We really don't need for me to have a miscarriage right now or anything."

"Hey, S, I think we should go now," Finn told me.

"Good point," I said. "Let me get dressed first." I walked over to my closet, flinging it open. It took about a half hour and two dozen reject outfits, but eventually I settled on a purple shirt that feel loosely against my baby bump, black leggings, and a skirt.

"San, you need a hoodie or something," Finn reminded me. "I don't want you getting sick."

"Oh yeah." I opened my closet and took out my black jacket with the peace signs on it. I slipped it on, zipping it up, grabbed my stuff, and me and Finn headed out the door.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me once we had settled in the car.

"Well..." I bit my lip. "Like we talked about before, if we keep Olivia, we have to find somewhere else to live. And I want to keep her, I really do."

"I wanna keep her too."

"So do you wanna go look at some houses?"

"Sure!"

We scoured the housing for two hours, but we didn't find anything. The houses that were in our price range with two bedrooms was horrible. They were in bad neighborhoods and they were cramped and they were dirty and smelly. "Um, Jolene?"

The woman who was helping us turned to me. "Yes, Ms. Lopez?"

"Well, um... these houses aren't quite our type," I admitted. "Do you, perhaps, have anything... a little nicer?"

"I do have a very nice house, but it's well out of your price range, and it's for a lot of people."

"We'll see it."

"What are you doing?" Finn whispered. "What's the point of touring a house that is out of our prince range?"

"Well, my parents told me that they're just absolutely in love with their grandchild, and if we needed a new place to stay, they'd be willing to pay for it."

"I don't want to depend on your parents, Santana."

"So would you rather live in one of those dirty houses or raise a baby in a dorm room?" Finn became silent.

The house was beautiful. The lawn was well taken care of, there was a pool and a hot tub in the back, and the inside was simply so beautiful and modern. Everything felt crisp and clean, and I knew this was the one. "We'll take it," I told the woman.

I knocked on the door of my parents' house, where the Thanksgiving celebration was. I had to admit, I looked hot in a wool cardigan sweater, boot cut jeans that showed off my newly improved ass, and my Ugg boots, my hair falling loosely around my shoulders. I liked my sweater because it didn't hide my baby bump, but it didn't showcase my stomach either. "Now remember," I whispered to Finn. "If they ask you questions, answer them INTELLIGENTLY, and don't act like an idiot. Don't gobble your food down, my mother hates when people do that, eat slowly and don't eat until everyone else has gotten their food, has sat the table, and my mother has done Grace, and don't act nervous. The Lopezes are like dogs. They can smell fear."

"Got it," Finn nodded, but I knew he was nervous. After all, last time he had gone to dinner at his pregnant girlfriend's house, she had ended up getting kicked out. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Oh, Santana!" my mom wrapped me in a big hug, planting a kiss on my cheek. "So glad the two of you could make it. What about Brittany and Quinn?"

"They're coming, they are just going to spend a little time with their families first, Mama."

"I see. The two of you are spending the night?" I held up my overnight back.

"Oh, Finn, so glad you're a part of the family now." My mom hugged Finn. "Come on in. The rest of the family is dying to meet you, dear." We walked into the living room, where the rest of my family was watching the football game.

Maria was the first to meet me. "Santana!" she screeched, jumping up and running to me, throwing her arms around my waist. "Usted es el tipo de grasa," she told me.

"That's because I'm pregnant," I told her.

"María, que es muy grosero y poco femenino. Usted debe estar avergonzado de sí mismo, joven, para hacer una pregunta tan grosera, insensible. Pedir disculpas a la vez!" my mother scolded her.

"Lo siento, San. No puedo esperar a ser tía. Va a ser muy divertido. Mamá dijo que va a nombre de su hija Olivia. Me encanta ese nombre, que es tan americano, pero su segundo nombre puede ser algo un poco más latina?."

"Of course, mi hermana pequeña."

Finn leaned in, whispering into my ear. "What are they saying?"

I leaned over. "Maria, I have a special job for you."

"What is it?" Maria asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I need you to go and tell everyone to speak in English today."

"Why?"

"Because Finn's American and he doesn't understand when we speak in English."

"Alright." Maria nodded, and then she bounced off. I laughed.

"She's quite a little fireball."

"That she is. Finn, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"Well, I was thinking, since you're American and I'm Latina that, since Olivia's first name is American, her middle name could be Latina. What do you think?"

"I think that's great. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, how about... Selena?"

Finn tried it out. "Hmm... Olivia Selena Hudson. Sounds good, very... unique."

I smiled. The rest of my relatives loved Finn, and my mom told me for weeks after they couldn't stop gushing about how sweet and polite he was, and how he seemed to care so much for me and little Olivia. Just then, there was a knock at the door, just as I was biting into my third slice of pumpkin pie (a pregnant woman needs to eat, after all!) My mom jumped up, opening the door. "Oh, hi, Brittany, Quinn!" she gushed. I jumped up and rushed over to my friends. Quinn was smiling, however, Brittany was sniffling, tears running down her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I..." she hiccuped. "I... Puck broke up with me!" Then she began to sob, falling into my arms.

"The poor thing," Quinn whispered to me. "I had no idea. Sam was at my party, and Puck at Brittany's. When Brittany got into my car I began to gush to her about Sam asking me to marry him, and then she began to cry and told me how Puck broke up with her. I felt horrible!"

"You're getting married!" I whispered to Quinn, who nodded.

"Santana?" I looked up. Finn was standing in the door, a smile on his face. I was packing up my stuff, to move into mine and Finn's new house. I had went shopping with Finn and Quinn the other day (Brittany was too busy crying her eyes out) and had gotten the furniture and everything else I needed for when Olivia arrived. They had agreed to ship it to the new house in a couple of weeks (even the small stuff), since me and Finn were moving in a few days. And we actually had a surprise.

Our new house was much too big for two adults and a baby, so we had asked Quinn, Sam, and Brittany to move in with us, to help with the rent (I didn't want to completely depend on my parents.) So they were moving too.

I was really anxious for the baby to get here, and I was nervous, since her due date was right around Christmas. What if it was snowing and I couldn't get out of the house to go to the hospital and I had to give birth right in my kitchen? It would be a horrific experience, to say the least, and I would probably never get over it. Or... what if me and Olivia died? Or worse... what if it was just Brittany with me in the house and she had to deliver my baby? "Santana, are you okay?"

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of Finn's voice, bringing me back to reality. "Yeah," I said.

"Are you nervous about the birth?" he asked.

"Not at all," I lied.

"You know, it's not too late to sign up for a Lamaze class."

"No way," I told him, shaking my head. Him and Quinn had been trying to get me to sign up for Lamaze or another birthing class since we found out I was with child, but I flat out refused. I preferred to not know what was going to happen before I was on the delivery table, as it freaked me out and would probably make labor more difficult for me than it needed to be. Besides, women in the old times didn't have Lamaze classes to guide them through. They just pushed when they thought they needed to push, and followed what their bodies told them. And they got through labor and delivery all right.

Well, at least some of them did. "Can I talk to you?" Finn asked, walking into the room.

"Sure," I said, but on the inside I was shaking. What if Finn wanted to break up with me, since I was fat and ugly and not pretty anymore and looked like a human beachball and yelled at him when there were no more green Skittles in the bag?

I wasn't expected for what he did next.

He kneeled on the floor in front of me, taking a velvet box out of his pocket, and opened it, to reveal a gorgeous princess cut diamond ring from Tiffany's. The ring must have cost a fortune, and at first I wondered if maybe he stole the money for it, but then I shook the thought for my head. That's what Puck did, not Finn. (I still laughed at the memory of senior year, during the temporary moment of insanity Quinn had when she broke up with Sam, telling him she needed a little time by herself again to remember who she was and who she wanted to be. Puck went around telling everyone he was sure Quinn had broken up with Sam because she was secretly in love with him, and he robbed a bank, stealing a whole bunch of money for this expensive ring. He was in jail for awhile, but he didn't care. The day he came back, he kneeled on the floor in front of Quinn, who had just walked into the choir room, and proposed to her. It was so funny the look on his face when she declined, calling him a Lima Loser, and then sat in the chair next to Sam, saying that her and Sam were back together again!) He smiled his goofy smile up at me, and then spoke.

"Santana Lopez, will you marry me?"

_**Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! LOL, JK, not really a cliffhanger, since I'm sure you all know what Santana will say. After all, they're having a baby together! I hope you guys like the long chapter, I almost never give this long of updates! Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! Reviews are a writer's lifeline! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yeah, Santana gives birth in this chapter! Hurrah!**_

Me, Finn, Sam, Quinn, and Brittany moved into the house, and my pregnancy went on normally. I was glad we moved into the new house when we did, though, because my back just began to hurt as I started to unpack the last box of stuff. The stuff from the store arrived, and I set upon fixing up a nursery. My due date drew ever nearer. There was a fake scare when I felt a Braxton Hicks contraction and went to the hospital, but it turned out it was just false labor, which was good, since my due date was two weeks away and I really didn't want Olivia to be premature.

It was Christmas Eve. My due date was two days away, and I was sore, tired, and irritable, and rightfully so. For Christmas Eve, I was going to a big party, which mine, Finn's, Quinn's, and Brittany's family were all attending, which was good for me, since I could be with my friends (and fiance) at the same time, and because I didn't have to spend all day cooking and stuff. Hardly. I sat on the couch, relaxing all day. Of course, Sam would be coming to the party too, since his family had moved to Missouri last year, and he had stayed back to be with Quinn.

I sat on the couch with Finn sitting next to me, rubbing my legs (and I deserved it, since it was his fault I was in this position in the first place) while Maria kneeled on the floor beside me and Quinn and Brittany stood behind me, whispering and giggling with me. Maria normally would've sat on my lap, but she had no room with my nine months pregnant stomach in the way. "Can I feel Livvy kick?" Maria asked.

"Of course," I told her. Maria pressed her palm flat against the swell of my stomach, her mouth dropping open when she felt the baby move.

"Sannie, that's so cool!" I smiled.

"I can't wait till morning!" Maria said. "Santa's gonna come and give me the iPhone and singing game for the Wii and the dollie I asked for!" I smiled.

"And guess what else I asked for?"

"What?" I asked.

"I asked for little Olivia to be born on Christmas, so that I could see my niece Christmas morning!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, that probably won't happen. Santa can't control that," I told her. I knew my little sister would be disappointed when she couldn't see Olivia on Christmas Day, and she might even stop believing in Santa.

"It will!" Maria told me, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "I know it will, San! Santa can do anything!" Just then I had a contraction. I began freaking out. I really didn't want to go into labor during Christmas. However, I convinced myself it was just false labor, and continued what I was doing. However, I continued to have contractions. At first, they were 12 minutes apart, and then they quickly narrowed down, until they were roughly seven minutes apart. I knew I was in labor, but I didn't want to ruin anyone else's Christmas yet. But it was hard acting like nothing was wrong, since every seven minutes, a look of pain would cross my face and I would grab my stomach. "You okay?" Finn asked me.

"I'm okay," I managed to choke out. "Just gas pains." My water broke just then.

"Did you pee your pants, Santana?" Finn asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. Finn is not the brightest crayon in the box.

"No, you idiot," I hissed between clenched teeth. "I'm in labor!"

"Oh my gosh!" Finn jumped up. "Somebody help!" he shouted. "Santana's in labor!"

The car ride to the hospital was a blur. When we got to the hospital, it seemed brighter than usual, but that was probably because I was on sensory overload. My parents and Finn filled out the forms while I was taken into a hospital room and dressed into a gown. "Go home," I whispered to my mom as I lay on the delivery table, wincing in pain because of the contractions tearing through my body. "Go... I don't want to ruin your Christmas..."

"Sweetie, me and your father will not be going anywhere," my mom told me. "We'll be right in the waiting room."

"But Maria... NEEDS YOU, MOM!" I shouted the last words because of the pain searing through my midsection.

"No, sweetie, she's going to be fine."

"Where is she going to stay?"

"Your brothers and sister in laws are going to stay at the house with her."

"Mom, I don't want to inconvinence anyone!"

"Sweetie, they were going to stay at the house anyways."

"But... what about Maria? Won't she want you to be there when she opens presents on Christmas Day!"

"Sweetheart, relax. Focus all your energy on delivering your baby. Besides, Alberto and Jose and Camila and Katilin will be there to watch her. They're going to video tape her opening presents, so I can watch it later. And besides, this is a once in a life time opportunity. I've watched Maria open presents for many Christmases now, and there are many Christmases to go where I can watch her open presents, but being their when my first grandchild is born is going to be a once in a lifetime opportunity."

I nodded. "Where's Quinn and Brittany?"

"They're in the waiting room too, sweetheart." Just then, Finn hurried into the room, dressed in a blue pair of scrubs.

"M'am, we need you to go into the waiting room," a nurse told my mom. The nurse checked to see how far I was dilated. "Wow, you're quick," she told me. "You're only at 9 centimeters, now you just need to get 1 more before you can start pushing. I imagine the pushing while be very short too, since the dilating has been very quick." So for the next couple hours, me and Finn talked about everything under the sun as we walked in loops around the room. Eventually I decided that it hurt to stand more than it did to sit, and I got back in the hospital bed. Me and Finn played a couple rounds of Tic Tac Toe and Hangman on the portable whiteboard. We tried to play a couple rounds of Monopoly and then Life, but we got frustrated, since the board and pieces and cards went flying every time I had another contraction, and Finn had just gotten everything back in order and we had just started to play again when my next contraction came rushing like a train.

I was exhausted, and I hadn't even gotten to the hard part yet! Finally, the nurse came in and told me that it was time to push.

The pushing was brutal. I pushed and pushed, but it felt like the baby was never coming out. I screamed and moaned as I pushed again and again, but I just kept getting frustrated. However, eventually the doctor told me the shoulders were coming out, which was good, I think, since I remembered reading online somewhere that the rest of the baby came out a push or two later once the shoulders were coming.

Eventually, my shouts and moans weren't the only ones reverberating around the room. I heard the cries of a tiny baby, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Finn almost cried from happiness when the doctor let him cut the cord, and the doctors quickly cleaned Olivia off before wrapping her in a pink blanket and placing her on my chest. I looked up. My parents were standing in the doorway, along with Quinn and Brittany.

"I thought you guys went home," I said.

"No way!" Quinn said. "We would never leave you at the hospital!"

I looked down. My daughter was perfect and you would have thought her blood was pure Latina if you saw her and not Finn. She had long, dark eyelashes, a crop of dark black hair, and dark tanned skin, like mine. She was perfect. "What time is it?" I asked Finn. He checked his cell phone.

"1:15 in the morning," he told me. I almost cried with joy.

"She's the best thing I've ever done in my life." I smiled as I touched her perfect little nose. Good thing she got my nose and not Finn's. The poor kid would have been tormented her whole life!

"You're like the Virgin Mary," Quinn told me.

"What?" I snapped, shaken out of my thoughts. "Um, Q, are you delusional? I'm certainly not a virgin!"

Quinn laughed. "Well, I know THAT," she told me. "But what I mean is, you went into labor on Christmas Eve, and went a long journey to have the baby..."

"Um, Q? I'm really questioning your sanity right about now. The hospital is, like, five minutes from my parent's house," I said. "Not exactly a long journey."

"True," Quinn said. "But when you were in labor it must have felt like a long journey." I couldn't argue with that. "And then Christmas Day, you gave birth to a perfect child."

"She is perfect," I agreed, staring down at my daughter. I had a long road ahead of me, but I was sure we could do it. It was a new generation now, just Finn and Santana and their baby Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up. I hadn't wanted to sleep go to sleep, I wanted to stay up all night holding Olivia, but the nurse told me I should go to sleep now, or else I'd regret it in the morning. When my eyes fluttered open the light from the open curtains stabbed me in the eyes, and I felt sore, so sore, but I didn't care. I smiled at Finn. "Hey," I said.

"Hey." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll go get your parents and Quinn and Brittany," he told me, and he walked out the door. A couple minutes later, he walked back in with my mom, my dad, Quinn, Brittany, and a nurse.

"Here." The nurse slid a tray of over processed, thoroughly unappetizing breakfast food in front of me. I reluctantly picked up my fork, digging it into a cheese omelet and bringing the fork to my mouth. I almost spit out the gross food, but I managed to keep it in my mouth.

"When am I going to see my Olivia?" I asked the nurse.

"You may see your child after you finish eating," the nurse replied. I nodded. That was my incentive for finishing the tray of food that no human should ever have to eat. I took another forkful to my mouth, gagging, but I kept chewing. I took another forkful, ate about half of my toast and taking a couple handfuls of fresh fruit out of the bowl on my tray (which was actually pretty good,) and then I sipped the tea they gave me. It wasn't like Starbucks, or Dunkin' Donuts, or the kind my mama makes, or like the kind me and Quinn can make. Actually, Brittany's tea that she had made once (and after I drank it I spent the whole morning running for the bathroom to throw up) was better than this. Brittany's had been much too strong, while this tea was too weak. Finally, the nurse decided that I had eaten enough for me to get Olivia, so she took the picked over tray of food, walking out the door, and a couple moments later, another nurse came in the door, holding Olivia. I smiled at the tiny infant, holding out my arms. She was placed into them.

"Hi, baby," I whispered, stroking her tiny hand, which was curled into a fist. She was beautiful, and she was all mine. Just mine and Finn's. Finn walked over, sitting next to me on the bed, and I placed her in his arms. He smiled at the tiny infant.

"Where is she?" Maria shrieked, running through the hallways of the hospital.

"Maria, calm down!" my dad called. "This is a hospital!"

"I'm so excited!" Maria shrieked, jumping up and down. "Is she going to have hair? Is she gonna be pretty or is she gonna be all ugly and redfaced? Well, she's gotta be pretty, because Santana's her mom, and Santana's really pretty! Is she going to look like a Latina, like me and San, or is she going to look all American, like Finn? I hope she likes Santana, because no offense, but I think Finn's kind of ugly, and if she looks like a Latina, Mom will be really happy! Oh, and when she gets older I can teach her how to play soccer and how to make good outfits and how to flirt with boys!"

"Since when do you know how to flirt with boys?" Quinn asked, her and Brittany walking fast so they could catch up to Maria. "You're 10!"

"The boys whistle when they see me coming!" At that, everyone laughed.

"Here we are." They walked into my room. I was sitting up in bed, nursing Olivia. I had heard that it was hard, and it first it WAS hard trying to get her to latch on, but now I wasn't having any problem with it. All I had to do was rest on the nursing pillow my mother had given me and support my daughter's little body. Finn was sitting in the chair next to my bed awkwardly, trying to look at anything other than the exposed skin of my breast.

"Is it a bad time, do you want us to come back?" my father asked.

"No, it's okay," I told him. "Finn, can you get me that towel?"

Finn nodded, getting up and walking across the room. He got the towel, then gave it to me. I draped it over my breast and Olivia's head, so that I wasn't exposed. "I want to see Olivia!" Maria exclaimed, trying to run across the room, but Quinn grabbed her and held her.

"Not yet," Quinn explained. "She's eating right now. You can see her once she's finished."

So the five of us adults talked for the next ten minutes while Olivia finished eating and Maria sat on the floor, flipping through the book about soccer that she had gotten for Christmas. "Where's your mother?" my father asked.

I shrugged. "She said she was going to run a couple errands and then go to visit Alberto and Camillia at their house, and then they're going to come here."

"Hi!" a voice in the door said. I turned to see who it was. It was Jose and his girlfriend Katilin. Great. I had nothing against Katilin, but my mom did, and whenever my mom saw Katilin she was in a bad mood the rest of the day. The two walked in the door. And it was also bad news that they were here because Alberto and Camillia were coming, and Camillia hated Katilin, since one time Katilin told her she should go to this one gym so that she could work off her baby fat.

I smiled. "Hi," I said. "Maria, Olivia's finished eating now. You can come hold her." Maria jumped up off the floor and ran over to my side. She sat in the chair on the left side of the bed, and I carefully placed the baby in her arms. Maria smiled softly as Olivia cooed, blinking up at her aunt. "Maria, I think Livvy likes you!" I told her.

"Hello?" another voice said. I turned. It was my mother, who was with Alberto and Camillia.

"Hey, mom," I said, smiling as the three walked in. Camillia rolled her eyes as she passed Katilin, and Katilin reached over, poking Camillia's stomach.

"Are you pregnant, Camillia?" she asked.

"No," Camillia snapped.

"Because you sure look pregnant." My mom turned to Jose. "Sweetheart, if you can't get Katilin to behave, please go home."

"K, come on, stop!" he pleaded.

"Why? I'm just telling her she needs to... trim the fat!"

"Bitch," Camillia muttered.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?"

"I called you a BITCH. And a WHORE."

"Oh hell no, don't make me take you to the ground!"

"Bring it, white girl! Wouldn't you be too scared of chipping a nail?"

"Come on, stop!" my brothers pleaded to their fiancees. "Don't ruin Santana's special day!" Katilin didn't care. She ran forward, knocking Camillia down. Camillia fell, but jumped back up again, charging Katilin.

"Come on!" Jose grabbed Katilin. "Um, K... let's go to your mom's house," he suggested, and the two walked out the door.

"Let's go get coffee," Alberto said to Camillia, who nodded.

"That Katilin is certainly not welcome in this family," my mother remarked. "She's rude, she's stupid, and she takes advantage of Jose and uses up all of his hard earned money on things she doesn't need. Maybe I can convince Jose not to marry her. I have a friend who has a girl, a pure blooded Latina, who's dying to go out with Jose, and she's much prettier and classier than that bitch. Jose could do SO much better."

We all nodded in agreement. That's what we always did when my mom began to rant about how much she hated Katilin. "Maria, do you want to give Santana and Olivia the gift you made for your niece?" my mom asked. Maria's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" She shouted, and I took Olivia from her. Maria jumped up, running over to the pink bookbag she had brought with her. She opened it, reaching in and taking a small, lumpy package wrapped in Santa wrapping paper. "Here!" She handed it to me. I gave my daughter to Finn, and then began to slowly open it. I didn't wait to ruin the beautiful paper, so, in order to open it, I tugged and ripped at the tape instead of the paper. The tape came undone, and so did the package. The gift from Maria tumbled out and onto my lap. I stared down in disbelief.

It was beautiful. It was a red and white dress, with matching leggings and shoes for Olivia. The dress said, 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my aunt!' I laughed. "It's wonderful!" I told Maria.

"Thanks!" she beamed. "You know how Mom's been teaching me to hand sew?" I nodded. "Well, I sewed everything except the shoes, of course, with only a little bit of help from Mom! And I decided to make it red and white since I thought pink would be boring, since that's what every baby girl wears, and red and white are the Cheerio colors, and Mommy was a Cheerio and you were a Cheerio and I'm going to be a Cheerio, I hoped that Olivia would be a Cheerio too!"

"Olivia loves it," I told Maria. "Thank you." Maria smiled up at me.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm really sorry for this chapter, but the story is called The Friend Zone, and it's labeled Drama for a reason!**_

I sat up in my bed at home with Olivia in my arms. I was on major bed rest for a week after arriving home from the hospital, and the doctor told Finn I needed a lot of rest, plenty of fluids, and I needed to eat healthily. However, I took every opportunity I could to hold Olivia.

"Hey, S." Finn appeared in the doorway with Quinn and Brittany. "These two are going to stay with you while I go to work."

I nodded. Both were loaded down with unhealthy food and fashion and gossip magazines. I smiled at them.

Finn's POV

After work, I stepped out of the building, prepared to go home and spend some quality time with Quinn and Olivia. But, I saw Rachel standing waiting for someone. "Hey, Finn." She said. She was dressed in an uber tight short black dress, her hair loosely curled and falling to her shoulders. She looked slutty.

"Um, hey, Rachel." I took my phone out of my pocket, because it had started to buzz. Santana had texted me, asking me to pick up a pizza from Pizza Hut on my way home. I shoved it back, and then began to hurry to my car.

"Where are you hurrying off to so quickly after work?" Rachel all but purred. She sounded... sexy. "You always used to go out after work when we were dating."

"Yeah, but Santana and Olivia are waiting for me at home," I explained.

"Oh." A fake smile popped up on Rachel's face. "So Santana finally gave birth, huh?"

"Yup," I said. "She went into labor Christmas Eve."

Rachel smiled again. "Do you want to come get a drink with me at the pub?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, you know I can't. I've got to get home to Santana."

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind. Just one drink... for old times' sake, okay?" I hesitantly agreed.

It was all a blank from there. However, in the morning I woke up in a hotel room. The curtains were pulled apart, letting the sun shine through. I looked around. There was a tray on the desk that held a cappicuino from Starbucks. Even though I couldn't see Rachel, I could see the imprint in the bed where she had once layed down, and I could hear her singing in the shower. I slowly stood up, feeling horrible. And that's when I realized something. I was... naked.

_Oh no, _I thought. _I've made a horrible mistake. _I scrambled around, pulling my discarded clothes off the floor and pulling them onto my body. I picked up my phone. I had twenty unread text messages and thirty five missed phone calls.

I read each message and listened to each voice recording, my heart sinking lower and lower. They were from Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, and they differed from concerned to frantic to angry. "Hey." I looked up. Rachel was standing in the doorway, with a towel wrapped around her body. It was clear that she was expecting another round.

"I have to go."

"Why?" Rachel stepped closer, batting her lashes.

"Rachel, you got me drunk just to take advantage of me!"

"Yeah right. You're the one who suggested that we ditch Santana and go for drinks, and you're the one who said we should get a hotel room."

"I-I did?" Rachel nodded. "But I cheated, Rachel!"

"So?" Rachel asked. "I had you first. You cheated on me with that little SLUT."

"But Rachel, I... I love her. And we have a baby together."

"Whatever. Just remember, I had you first!"

Back to Santana's POV

"What happened to him?" I asked Brittany as I hyperventilated. "What if he got ran over or kidnapped or something?"

"S, I'm sure he's alright."

"I can't take care of Olivia by myself, B! I can't be one of those single moms who have to do everything by themselves with no support!"

"Santana, I'm sure he's alright. And even if he is gone forever, you and Olivia won't be alone. You'll have me and Quinn."

"But that wouldn't be fair to you guys!" I sighed. A couple weeks ago, Sam had called off the engagement, a couple weeks before Christmas, and Quinn had been depressed ever since, but she tried not to show it. "And if he was okay, why would he not be answering his phone?"

"Maybe it's dead."

"Well, even if the battery is dead, why is he gone?"

"Perhaps... he got a flat tire?"

"But if he got a flat tire, why wouldn't he call from the repair shop?" That was a question that not even airheaded, cheery Brittany could answer.

"I'm home!" Quinn's voice called. Quinn had gone out to search for Finn while Brittany stayed back, taking care of me and Olivia and doing her best to comfort me and cheer me up. Puhlease. Like I could be cheery when my husband was missing!

Quinn showed up in the doorway like a beautiful snow angel. Snowflakes had landed in her blond hair and on the tips of her beautifully long lashes, and even dressed in a cheap puffy winter jacket and ski hat with matching gloves, she still looked beautiful. She made it look like it was designer clothes. "San, I... didn't find him."

"But that's a good thing!" Brittany said, trying to comfort me. "Quinn looked all over. If Quinn didn't find him, that means he's probably somewhere safe and not dead in a steep ditch somewhere!" I cried harder.

Just then, the door opened, and I heard the sound of feet running up the stairs. "Finn, where the hell have you been?" I shouted when he appeared in the doorway.

"Santana." Finn came, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" I shouted.

"Sant..."

"I've been freaking out all night, Finn, and the stress isn't good for little Olivia, who can tell when people are upset and it makes her upset! I expected you to be lying on life support in a hospital with your phone with a dead battery at the bottom of a lake, because that's about the only explanation I can come up with for why didn't answer my calls, and didn't attempt to find any way you could to contact me and tell me you were alright!"

Just then, I saw it. Finn had smudged lip gloss on his lips, and I could smell perfume on his clothes. It smelled very... fruity. However, I told myself he hadn't cheated on me. "I... I was at work, and I saw Rachel. We went out for drinks, and then..."

"You kissed her?" I whispered, my voice cracking. I knew I was fat and ugly and moody because of all the hormones, and my breasts leaked almost constantly from all the milk I was producing, but how dare he cheat on me. It was his fault I was like this, because he forgot to put on a condom before we did it!

"No, I... slept with her."

"Finn!" I shouted. I immediately sat up, climbing out of bed.

"Please, Santana, he's not worth it!" Quinn pleaded. "You're supposed to stay in bed, you can't get up!"

However, I ignored everyone's pleas. I put Olivia into Brittany's arms, and then I headed into the closet. I flung it open and dragged out Finn's huge brown suitcase.

"S, what are you doing? Be careful not to hurt yourself!" he warned me, but I didn't listen. I threw it to the ground, crouching with some difficulty and unzipping it. And then I tore around the room, gathering a whole bunch of Finn's stuff and throwing it into the suitcase.

"Get out of my house," I growled.

"Santana, it was a mistake, I was drunk. Can't we talk about it, work it out? I don't love Rachel, I love you, we have a baby together, please don't do this!"

"Leave!" I shouted.

"But..." I opened the window and threw the suitcase out of it. "Now get out," I warned, "or I'll throw you out of the window too."

Finn left.

I collapsed on the bed, sobbing. "Why are I not good enough?" I asked Brittany.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is the second to last chapter, in which Finn realizes the err of his ways and then apologizes to Santana. There will be an epilogue that I will post briefly, as soon as I can sometime this week!**_

Finn's P.O.V.

I drove along the streets aimlessly. What was left of my life? I had been kicked out by Santana, I didn't have Brittany and Quinn, since of course they were siding with Santana, and Olivia... I wouldn't be Olivia's father anymore!

I had never hated Rachel more.

I decided to go to Santana's parent's house. I knew, of course, they wouldn't let me stay with them, and they'd probably side with their daughter once they heard the story (and maybe they already had) but they were all I had left. And maybe they had some advice on how I could win Santana over again. Mrs. Lopez looked surprised when she answered.

"Oh, hello, Finn." She smiled. "Where's Santana and Olivia? Is everything okay?"

"Um, Mrs. Lopez... I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you."

"Of course, dear." Mr. Lopez and Maria weren't home. I sat at the kitchen table sadly, tracing the lines in the wooden carving as Mrs. Lopez bustled around, serving tea and some cookies. I knew she wouldn't be happy to open her home to me when she found out what I had done to her daughter.

When she sat down, I explained to her what happened. "Oh, dear." She sighed when I finished, but thankfully she didn't order me to leave. "Well. Santana is a very strong woman. I like to think she takes after me and her abuela in that aspect." Mrs. Lopez beamed with pride. I nodded in agreement. She had insisted on walking to the nursery to visit Olivia the day after she delivered, and refused the wheelchair. The nurses insisted until she threatened them with something so disturbing I didn't even want to think about. "She fears you leaving her for a beautiful, thin, stretchmark-less woman, and she fears raising her daughter by herself, but she will do it. She'll lock you out of her heart and throw away the key, refuse you to enter again, even at the expense of her happiness and her true feelings for you."

"Mrs. Lopez, how do I get back in?" I begged. "I love her, Mrs. Lopez! I love Santana, not anyone else, not Rachel, but Santana. I love her for her flaws, I think the parts of her that I know aren't perfect are! I can't lose her, I can't!"

"Finn, the way back into her heart is music!" I facepalmed myself. Of course. How could I have been so stupid?

I stood outside the window that led to the master bedroom, prepared to serenade Santana and get her back in my arms. I had the radio ready to turn on and sing with, and my voice prepared.

"Showtime," I whispered to myself. I grabbed a rock off the ground. Not too big that it would break the window, but not too small that it wouldn't be heard either. It was the perfect size. I pelted it at the window. It took a couple of pebbles, but eventually the window swung open, and a scared Santana looked out. She was terrified of being murdered or raped.

"Who's there?" she called, but then she saw me. "Oh, it's you." She was preparing to shut the window, and I knew I had to do something.

"Wait!" I called. "Just hear me out."

I turned the music on, and began to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>There's many things I wish I didn't do<em>  
><em>But I continue learning<em>  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em>It's something I must live with everyday<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>Thats why i need you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is You<em>

_and the reason is You [x3]_

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you <em>

I saw Santana was beginning to soften up, so I began my second song, one which she loved and listened to when she felt like crap.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_  
><em>Dug my way out, Blood and fire<em>  
><em>Bad decisions, That's alright<em>  
><em>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
><em>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<em>  
><em>Mistaken, Always second guessing<em>  
><em>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<em>

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please<em>  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<em>

_You're so mean, _  
><em>When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.<em>  
><em>Change the voices, In your head<em>  
><em>Make them like you Instead.<em>

_So complicated, _  
><em>Look happy, You'll make it! <em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred<em>  
><em>Such a tired game.<em>  
><em>It's enough, I've done all I can think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: . ]<em>  
><em>Oh, Pretty, pretty please<em>  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your less than fuckin' perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please<em>  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<em>

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear, _  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<em>  
><em>So cool in line and we try, try, try, <em>  
><em>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<em>  
><em>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<em>  
><em>We change ourselves and we do it all the time<em>

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_  
><em>(Why do I do that?)<em>

_[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]_

_Pretty, pretty please_  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please<em>  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<em>

_You're perfect, You're perfect_  
><em>Pretty, pretty please<em>  
><em>Don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please<em>  
><em>If you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like your nothing<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<em>

The corners of Santana's lips twitched up. "I forgive you."

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Be prepared for a shocking twist in this chapter involving Quinn and Brittany!**_

"I can't believe it," I sighed as I dabbed at the corner of my eyes with a tissue.

"I know," Finn agreed as he slung one arm over my shoulders and draped the other one over my expanded stomach. "Our little girl is all grown up." I smiled with pride. Olivia had grown up, all right. She was a very talented young lady, who was Head Cheerio, valedictorian, and the lead female singer in the Glee Club, which was still run by the ever faithful Will Schuester. She attracted all the boys with her beautiful sultry, exotic looks, but unlike her mother, she didn't give herself to anyone who had man parts and breathed. She had rejected boys for years because they weren't worthy of her, but sophomore year, she met her long term boyfriend, Jacob, who was like the male version of her. He was a hot Latino as well, and was quarterback as well as the male lead singer in New Directions.

Me and Finn also had twin girls, Lola and Eva, as well as an older son, Joseph. I was pregnant with our fifth child, a boy, who we named Jesus, for religious purposes.

Quinn and Brittany had realized they were gay for each other a couple years ago, and they were together. Quinn's stomach was swelling up too with child.

Just then, a hush went over the crowd as a woman stepped onto the stage. "Hello." She smiled. "Let's get started with the ceremony." She began to call people's names, and they stepped onto the stage. She then called Olivia's name, and tears slipped freely down my face as my baby girl smiled, accepting her diploma.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! And I'm aware it was short, it was the epilogue, after all!**_


End file.
